


Curls

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [79]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Written during fandot creativity nightPrompts: rings/curlsCharacters belong to John Finnemore





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night  
> Prompts: rings/curls
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

Martin ran his hand nervously through his curls one last time. He was way overdue for a hair cut, but he’d spent his every penny on the rings currently hiding in his jacket pocket. The barber would just have to wait. And if he were to be completely honest, considering how much he knew Arthur loved to play with his curls, and it would have been a shame to get rid of them before a day like this. He took a deep breath. It was time. He took the box out of his pocket, opened it, and rang the bell.


End file.
